


A Proposition of Sorts

by Brytanie



Series: How to Fall Out of Love [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 17:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brytanie/pseuds/Brytanie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire and Combeferre aren’t friends but they make excellent lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Proposition of Sorts

**Author's Note:**

> This fic and its sequels are dedicate to Anna (orestesfasting on tumblr).

Grantaire fucking hates working late – especially if he’s not getting paid for it.

_Stupid books,_ Grantaire thinks, sitting cross legged on the floor, boxes towering around him.   _Stupid donations._   He knows it’s not the books’ fault – the blame falls entirely on the shoulders of Enjolras. 

Was it Grantaire’s fault that he had been too hung over to come in for his tutoring shift?

Well, probably.

But making him sort through the donation books into the different genres is a cruel punishment in Grantaire’s mind.  After all, it’s not like he cares about Enjolras’ stupid little book charity.

_Look at us,_ Grantaire thinks,  _Les Amis de l’ABC, teaching the illiterate to read, giving books the poor.  And at the very frontier, Monsieur Grantaire, too drunk to even read himself half the time._

At the very least, being a volunteer means that Enjolras can’t fire him.

But that also means that it’s nearing 8pm, he still has a lot more work to do, and  _he is not getting paid._

Sighing, Grantaire picks up the next book in the box in front of him – a romance novel.  Intrigued by the pirate ship scene depicted on the cover, Grantaire starts to flip through the pages.  He’s never been opposed to a little pirate porn. 

It doesn’t take long to locate a love scene –  _her thighs tremble with need as he slowly caresses her leg, fingers sneaking up her shift –_

“You’re not supposed to be reading the books.”

Grantaire drops the book in surprise and looks over his shoulder.  Combeferre is there, leaning against the door frame.  “It’s not like we can hand this out to the kids,” Grantaire says, showing him the cover.

Combeferre comes a few steps closer.  “The Pirate King’s Lover? No, most likely not.”  He smiles a bit.  “Were you planning on taking it home with you?”

“No,” Grantaire replies.  “I was just…curious.”  It’s not the first book he’s been distracted by, which is probably why it’s taken him over an hour to get through only two and half boxes.

“Finish this tomorrow,” Combeferre says.  “No one else is here and I’m locking up now.”

Grantaire sighs, stands.  “Enjolras will be mad when he sees all these books unsorted.”

“When is Enjolras not mad at you?”

Despite Combeferre’s light tone, Grantaire looks down at his shoes.   _I don’t think I’ve ever seen Enjolras anything_ but  _mad,_ Grantaire thinks.   _At least not around me._

Combeferre places a hand on his shoulder.  “Let me give you a ride home.”

Grantaire looks up quickly.  _What?_  “Why?”  The offer confuses him.  He doesn’t talk to Combeferre often – they’re friendly acquaintances at best.   Even more, Combeferre, as co-owner of  _Les Amis_ , should be taking Enjolras’ side, not offering him favours.

Shrugging slightly, Combeferre says, “It’s raining.”

That’s enough to convince Grantaire.  His bus doesn’t come for another half an hour and standing out in the rain sounds astoundingly bad.  “Fine.”   _After all, it’s only Combeferre,_ Grantaire thinks.   _What’s the worst that could happen?_

The car ride is a little awkward.  Grantaire only speaks to direct Combeferre to his apartment building.  When they finally arrive, Combeferre parks out front and gives him a long look.

Feeling uncomfortable, Grantaire thanks him and reaches for the door handle.  But Combeferre stops him with a hand on his wrist and says, “Wait.”

Grantaire pauses and looks over at him.   _So the real reason he offered me a ride is about to reveal itself,_ he thinks.  “Yes?”

Combeferre sighs heavily.  “I know how you feel about Enjolras.”

“You have nothing to worry about, Combeferre,” Grantaire says.  “I don’t hate him or anything, I just-“

“No.”  Combeferre frowns.  “How you really feel.  I see how you look at him.  I know why you volunteer with us even though you care nothing for our cause.”

Grantaire’s cheeks burn and there’s no point in denying it.  “You don’t understand.”  His thoughts go in a thousand different directions.  “I’m not going to do anything about it, I just…I like to be near him, okay?”  Grantaire closes his eyes.   _This is where he sends me away,_ he thinks,  _where he threatens to tell Enjolras unless I promise not to come back.  Finally rid of the drunk, finally-_

“Calm down.”  Combeferre’s hand is still wrapped around his wrist, and he squeezes a little.  “God, you look so scared.  I’m not going to tell him.  I’m trying to do you a favour.”

“A favour.”  Grantaire is fairly dubious about that.

“Yes. I have a…proposition of sorts.”

“Okay.”  Grantaire looks down at Combeferre’s hand, now perched lightly on his own.  “Are you going to explain, or…?”

Combeferre sighs.  “Enjolras has dedicated life to  _Les Amis_.  If he does ever notice your feelings, I’m not even sure he’s capable of returning them.”

Grantaire tenses, looks out the window.  “Your point?”   _Why are you telling me this?  Do you think I don’t know?_

“My job is quite demanding,” Combeferre says carefully.  “I think I would benefit from a certain level of…stress relief.”

And finally, Grantaire gets it.  He can’t hold back his laughter.

“Really, Combeferre?  I would expect this from Courfeyrac, maybe, but from you?  I am astounded.”

“Please don’t mock me.”  Combeferre pulls his hand away.  “If it doesn’t interest you, I won’t bring it up again.”

“Wait, are you being serious?”

Combeferre looks at him, then with a certain level of gravity – “Yes.”

“So like, you want to be friends with benefits?” 

“I’m not sure I would consider us friends.”

“Wow, you certainly have a way with words, Combeferre.”

Combeferre removes his glasses and pinches the bridge of his nose.  “I’m not insulting you, I’m trying to be honest.  Of course, I wouldn’t mind getting to know you, whether you accept my offer or not.”

Grantaire thinks for a moment.  “So, on some level, you find me attractive.”

“Yes.”

Grantaire swallows.   _What?_ “Oh…okay.”  He can’t think of a proper response.

“I’m sorry,” Combeferre says suddenly, shifting slightly.  “I don’t…I’m not entirely sure how this is supposed to work.  I apologise if I’ve made a mistake.  I simply thought we could help each other out.”

For the first time, Grantaire considers Combeferre from a different point of view.  He’s certainly good looking – a nice build, strong jaw, dark eyes…physically, Grantaire isn’t opposed in the slightest.   _But he can’t be serious.  This is some sort of passing fancy, or a test, or an elaborately bad joke._ Smirking a little, Grantaire leans over and curls his fingers around the back of Combeferre’s neck.  “And what if I said yes?”

Combeferre leans in and kisses him.

_Oh,_ Grantaire thinks.   _So he’s not joking._

Combeferre pulls back and stares at him.  His eyes are so close that Grantaire can see the flecks of gold in them, and it’s a little mesmerising.  Between that and the hot breath ghosting across his lips, Grantaire is entirely convinced.  “Yes,” he breathes.  “I’m saying yes.”

Combeferre’s lips curve up into a smile and he presses a soft kiss at the corner of his mouth.  “Good.  I suppose we should go up to your apartment then.”

“Uh…Eponine lives with me, so…”

Combeferre shrugs as he exits the car.  “She’s sure to find out eventually.”

Grantaire sits there for a moment to send a text to Eponine.   _Get the fuck out of the apartment Combeferre wants to fuck me I don’t know whats going on just get out_

Then he’s scrambling after Combeferre.  He somehow manages to get the building door open without too much fuss.  Just as they’re about to enter the elevator, he gets a reply –  _chill dude I’m at Cosette’s.  Also what the fuck, Combeferre? I’m choking on laughter.  I expect all the details tomorrow morning_

Combeferre kisses him again in the elevator. 

The shock has worn off a little bit, and Grantaire circles his arms around his neck and pulls him close.  Combeferre settles his hands at his hips and slides his tongue into his mouth.   _Shit._ Grantaire feels strangely tingly, like he’s stepped into cold air after a hot shower.  Blood pools in his groin as Combeferre rocks his hips into Grantaire’s.

The elevator dings and the doors open.

Grantaire laces his fingers with Combeferre’s and pulls him down the hallway. 

“Eager, are we?” Combeferre says.

“I’m just trying to forge ahead before you change your mind,” Grantaire says over his shoulder. 

His door is a little difficult to get open, especially with Combeferre’s fingertips tracing patterns over his rib cage, but eventually he manages to work the key into the lock.  “I apologise for the mess,” Grantaire mutters. 

“Honestly, that’s the last thing on my mind.”  And Combeferre’s hands fall at his hips, holding him in place as he presses open mouthed kisses against his neck.

Grantaire breathes in sharply and reaches back blindly to grip at Combeferre’s thigh.  “I think we should go to my bedroom.  Like, now.”

Combeferre chuckles softly.  “I agree.”  Grantaire leads him to his room and Combeferre pushes him down onto his bed with a quick shove.  When Grantaire gets turned around, Combeferre is slowly unbuttoning his shirt, staring straight at him.

Apparently everything Combeferre does has become infinitely sexy.  Grantaire stares at each inch of skin on his chest as it’s exposed.  Combeferre’s hands pause before pulling the shirt off altogether.  Grantaire’s mouth goes dry and he swallows.  “You fucking tease.  Come here,” he says.  “I need to touch you.”

But Combeferre looks away and doesn’t move.  “I’m not trying to tease you,” he says softly, and he smiles.  “I’m just nervous.  I’ve never…it’s been awhile.  And never quite like this.”

Grantaire is up on his feet in a moment, placing a hand at Combeferre’s chin to turn his face towards him.  “Do you still want to do this?  Because we can stop.” 

“No, it’s not that.”  Combeferre runs a hand through his own hair.  “I just thought you should know I’m not as confident as I might have appeared.”

Grantaire grins.  “I’m glad, because it was a little scary.”

Combeferre’s eyebrows shoot up.  “Scary?  Really?”

Grantaire kisses him softly, lingering for a moment.  “Yes,” he mutters against his lips.  “You kind of intimidate me, and all of the sudden you were asking me for sex and it was scary.”

Pushing him back with a hand at his shoulder, Combeferre frowns and studies his face.  “Do  _you_ want to do this?”

“God, yes.”  Grantaire hooks his fingers into Combeferre’s belt loops and lines their hips together, showing Combeferre just how much he wants him.  “It’s been awhile for me too.  But like, I  _have_  done this before, if by this you mean casually hooking up, so I’m good.”

“Good.”  Then Combeferre kisses him fiercely and the conversation is decidedly over.

Grantaire leads them back to his bed by Combeferre’s belt loops, stumbling over a shoe and collapsing onto the mattress.  Combeferre follows him down.  They take a moment to kick off their shoes and Grantaire explores Combeferre’s exposed chest with his fingers, marvelling at how toned he is. 

Combeferre settles between his hips and grinds down against him.  Grantaire arches up and gasps, tossing his head to the side.   _Fuck._ Combeferre is relentless, and he kisses down Grantaire’s neck, pausing to suck at his collarbone.  For his part, Grantaire grips at his sheet with one hand and digs his nails into Combeferre’s back with other, bucking up off the mattress.

There’s something about Combeferre that adds another layer to the experience.  Maybe it’s because he’s never considered Combeferre like this, the way he always seems so in control, how unattainable he seemed before.  Combeferre’s dominance is almost a tangible thing, even now.  Grantaire realises he wants to see Combeferre lose that control.  He wants to hear him come apart with pleasure. 

With that in mind, Grantaire places his hands at Combeferre’s hips and flips them.  Combeferre grunts in surprise but doesn’t seem too unhappy with the change of positions.  Grantaire kisses his way down Combeferre’s stomach, pausing when he reaches the edge of his pants.  Glancing up for a moment, he catches Combeferre’s eye.  Combeferre stares down at him with all of his intensity, and Grantaire swallows.  _He’s never going to be able to look at me again without turning me on._

Grantaire undoes his fly and pushes his pants down.  Combeferre kicks them right off.  Grantaire hooks his fingers in the top of his boxer briefs but doesn’t pull them down yet, instead mouthing at Combeferre’s cock through the fabric.  Gasping, Combeferre presses up into his mouth, hand reaching down to tangle in his hair for a moment.  Smiling, Grantaire sucks at his tip until the fabric is soaked through with spit and precome.

“Grantaire,” Combeferre gasps.  “Please.”

_Fuck._ Grantaire wasn’t expecting him to beg, even if it’s just a single word, and he’s immediately addicted to the rasp in Combeferre’s voice.  He pulls off Combeferre’s boxer briefs and takes his cock into his mouth, eager to hear more.

Combeferre’s breath becomes decidedly uneven as Grantaire slides down, taking all of him in.  Grantaire finds himself listening hard for every sound that Combeferre makes.  He backs off a bit, taking just the head of his cock in and flicks his tongue across his slit.  That pulls a moan from Combeferre, and Grantaire does it again just to hear him gasp.

Grantaire slides up and down at a slow rhythm, licking up against the underside of his cock.  Then he pulls off completely to lick from base to tip, circling his tongue around the head.  “ _Fuck,_ Grantaire.”  Combeferre bucks up into his mouth and Grantaire hums around his cock.

Combeferre reaches down to pull him back up and kisses him hard.  “If you do that for much longer I won’t last,” he mutters.  Grantaire grins.  Combeferre’s cheeks are flushed and his pupils dilated wide.  Grantaire takes a moment to memorise his face.  “What are you staring at?”

Grantaire’s gaze falls to his parted lips.  “You look incredibly sexy right now.”

Combeferre grunts and pulls him down.  The kiss is messy, lips and tongues meeting fiercely.  Grantaire leans back to whip off his shirt.  Combeferre’s hands run up and down his sides before grabbing his hips and flipping them again.

Combeferre continues to kiss him thoroughly as he pulls off Grantaire’s jeans.  Soon, they’re both naked and Combeferre rolls his hips down, their cocks sliding together.  They groan in unison.  “Do you have lube?”  Combeferre whispers.

“Yeah.”  Grantaire waves his hand over to his bedside table.  “Top drawer.  There are condoms in there as well.”

Combeferre grabs the lube and a condom and takes a moment to spread lube on a couple of his fingers.  Then he reaches down to slide one in.   _Oh._ Grantaire gasps and grips the sheets as Combeferre thrusts his finger in and out slowly.  Squeezing his eyes shut, Grantaire does his best to push back against his hand.  Then Combeferre crooks his finger and Grantaire groans.  “Yes, right there, please.”  Apparently it’s his turn to beg but Combeferre keeps the pace slow and torturous.

“Open your eyes,” Combeferre murmurs.  Grantaire does and Combeferre hovers just above him, staring down.  Grantaire is incapable of pulling his eyes away.  His breath hitches as Combeferre adds a second finger but he doesn’t break eye contact.  Combeferre leans down so that their breath intermingles and Grantaire has never wanted to be kissed so badly in his life.

“I need you to fuck me,” Grantaire breathes against his lips.

Combeferre swallows.  “Okay.”

He leans back and tears the condom packet open.  Then he rolls the condom on and hooks Grantaire’s legs over his shoulders.  “Is it okay like this?”

“It’s perfect.”  Grantaire needs to watch his face.

Combeferre bites his lip as he slowly enters Grantaire.  Grantaire tries to keep his eyes open but it’s too much, feeling himself stretch around Combeferre’s cock.  When Combeferre is fully in him, Grantaire grasps at his hair.  “Just wait,” he says.  “I need a minute.”

Combeferre smiles and leans down to kiss him.  It’s surprisingly gentle given their previous intensity, and as Combeferre’s tongue slowly slides against his, Grantaire pushes his hips back a little to show he’s ready. 

Combeferre pulls back from the kiss and tentatively thrusts into him.  Grantaire grips at Combeferre’s back, unable to breathe for a moment.  Combeferre moves in him at a steady pace, one hand clutching hard at his hip.  The pain falls into pleasure and Grantaire thrusts back, silently encouraging Combeferre to move faster.

Combeferre seems to get the hint and he snaps his hips.  “Fuck!”  Grantaire calls, digging his nails into Combeferre’s skin.  Above him, Combeferre breathes heavily, eyes screwed shut.  The rhythm he adopts is hard and fast.  Grantaire tilts his hips up and Combeferre’s cock lands straight on his prostate.  “Yes,” Grantaire hisses.  “There, fuck, right there, Combeferre,  _please._ ”

Combeferre groans at his words and directs his thrusts to the spot.  All Grantaire can do is tighten his arms around Combeferre and hold on.  Pleasure coils in him and Grantaire knows he’s close.  Combeferre is right there with him, rhythm stuttering a bit as he gasps for breath.

Combeferre reaches a hand between them and grabs Grantaire’s cock.  Gasping, Grantaire throws his head back.  Pleasure skyrockets in him and he’s there, coming hard and clenching around Combeferre inside him.  He trembles with the force of it, but he manages to get his eyes open to watch Combeferre come with a gasped, “Fuck!”

Combeferre collapses against him, and they spend a few moments pressed against each other while their breathing settles back down to normal.

Eventually, Combeferre gets up to discard of the condom.  Grantaire’s half expecting him to leave, but he simply pulls on his boxer briefs and climbs back into bed.  Grantaire’s head finds his shoulder and Combeferre’s arms fall around him.  The minutes pass with Combeferre gently running a hand up and down his back.  It’s soothing, and Grantaire lets his eyes droop closed as his muscles relax.

“You didn’t pay for parking,” Grantaire finally says.

“No.”

“And you forgot your glasses in the car.”

“Yes.”

Grantaire chuckles.

“When you’re willing to get up,” Combeferre murmurs, “and if you have a reasonable amount of food in your cupboards, I can cook us dinner.”

Grantaire snorts.  “What am I, some kind of whore you pay with food?”  

It’s supposed to be a joke, but Combeferre’s arms tighten around him.  “I like cooking for friends.”

Grantaire smiles against Combeferre’s collar bone. “When I can move,” he says, “that sounds fucking perfect.  But let’s just cuddle here for awhile.”

Combeferre hums in agreement.

Grantaire thinks he’s going to like this friendship very much indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at willtheworldrememberyou.


End file.
